Biomaterials are constantly in demand for a variety of medical uses in biological systems, such as humans and other mammals. These medical uses span almost the entire breadth of medical treatments currently possible. For example, some biomaterials are used in medical devices or implants both for structural and biochemical purposes. Others are used as drug delivery vehicles or even as drugs themselves.
The intended use often influences the type of material selected, but in most uses a biodegradable or bioclearable material is preferred. Similarly, while some degree of toxicity or harmfulness may be tolerated or even preferred for certain biomaterials, in most applications it is preferable that the material not be toxic.
Given the wide variety of uses and desired characteristics for biomaterials, there is a constant demand for new biomaterials.